kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Queen Victoria
Umm, in episode 22 of the anime, the credits listed Laura Bailey as young Queen Victoria's english voice actress. Should we change that? Queen Victoria Meh, Virus Dragon, whenever you say something on a talk page, you have to sign so people will know who you are. And ya gotta make a heading like I did. But hi, Viru, I'm MasterLau; just call me Lau. I'm not an expert on the anime so I dunno what the credits said but Imma ask our Queen of the Anime here, Tsumi. If you have another question related to the anime, you can always go to the Anime Project's talk page. Episode 22 does list Laura Bailey as the Queen, but Wikipedia and The Anime News Network list her voice actress as Alexis Tipton (and list Laura Bailey as and extra; links 1 and 2). What other episodes does the young Victoria appear (and speak) in to double check? SereneChaos 21:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There's also Episode 23. Virus Dragon 21:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So Laura's an extra? Then she doesn't really have to be included, does she? I don't know. :/ Virus Dragon (cool name btw ^-^) is correct and Laura Bailey is listed as the queen in both episode 22 and 23's credits. But I'm not sure which one is correct. I'll try researching it more tomorrow. SereneChaos 00:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Separate the Two Victorias Hello!! I have a proposal to separate the original manga Victoria from the Season One/Two version of her, because they are two COMPLETELY different characters!! The second Victoria article can be titled "Victoria (young)" or "Victoria (anime)" that the latter may be confusing because [[Book of Circus] features the original Victoria] -- there, we can add all the information about the distorted Victoria Season One/Two conceived of. (: I think it will be less all-over-the-place this way, since the constant manga/anime comparisons in the current article can be very befuddling, especially with BOC thrown in the fray!! I think that's a good idea. Since we're trying not to explicitly write 'In the anime...' and make such comparisons on the articles themselves anymore, separating the two Victorias would be easier and clearer. However, we should probably put a notice of some sort at the top of the page saying that the manga personality of Queen Victoria is considered to be "main canon", I suppose? Since the anime version greatly contrasts with the former and shouldn't be the impression some people get when they hear the name. Queenie seems to be the only character from the original manga who actually undergoes a drastic transformation in the anime so we might need to provide that clarification. 07:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you both! We do needa separate the freaky Queenie from the chill one 'cuz it gets confuzzling. So who's gonna make the article? And are we gonna name it Victoria (anime) or Victoria (young)? Btw should we rename this page "Queen Victoria" to just "Victoria" 'cuz we don't name Ciel "Earl Ciel Phantomhive" or Aleister "Viscount Chamber," you get what I'm saying? Psssst, don't look up at the Queen Victoria section, guys.....2011 is up there. The thing with Victoria (young) is that it gives the impression she was biologically young, when it was only her appearance that was altered by Ash so that might not be the best title. But then I don't know how everyone feels about the title being Victoria (Season One), since we obviously cant make it Victoria (anime) either. I think for past and current monarchs, the title is retained. That's also what Wikipedia does. If you're so bothered by it, why do you keep bringing the topic up!! XD Stop torturing yourself! 02:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Victoria (Season One) sounds...hmm, not bad. Just a lil' unconventional - I thought it was awkward at first - but after careful thought, it's actually not all that bad. Would you make the article, Grand Duchess? Haha. Ohhh, but then we renamed King Edward's page to Edward V... I hafta! Obviously since I'm bothered by it I need comfort from you guys, hahaha. Yeh I know which is why I didn't know if it was the most suitable title to use. But I'll create it later if you want. Ohhh. Well then we should probably rename it to King Edward V both as a compromise and for consistency reasons XD Edit: Actually no apparently not. I think it's for disambiguous purposes since if we only say Victoria it could mean another Victoria who is not the queen (I know there's no other Victoria in Kuroshitsuji so maybe we can change the page name after all.) The kings don't have their monarchical title on their page names since their whole style is already there so there is no need to differentiate them from other Edwards. Wow, you expect us to comfort you when we're also suffering because of it? How selfish of you :P 03:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC)